


God Remembers

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, pop theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Zachariah</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Remembers

And God said to Michael, I shall create one to aid you in the work I have set before you

And he shall be a prince of Heaven

And he shall shine as bright as the sun

His light shall fall on the Earth and lead souls to judgment

He shall care for those children whose parents fall into error

His gift shall be that of healing for flesh and spirit

And God's command shall be within him to order the Earth, for his name is Zerachiel.

And the word of God caused Zerachiel to be.

And ever he was at the service of Michael, and in this service his burdens were many, yet he bore them with the strength that God had set within him from his beginning.

And Zerachiel saw mankind multiply on the earth, and how they sinned, and how the multitudes of Hell increased, and yet God was silent.

At last he said, I have remembered all that God commanded me to do, so I will now be called Zachariah, for the Lord God of Heaven and Earth remembers, though He speaks not.

And Michael said, God remembers, Zachariah, that you are His faithful servant.

But God was yet silent, and the work of Zachariah multiplied even as did mankind.

Heavy was his burden, but he would bear it until God took it away.

Perhaps then he would have another name.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the quasi-biblical style and the bad theology. My purpose was to give Zachariah a break. As a character, he had a sucky life of being the personification of an upper management dick and got whacked by a mortal. Burn! My arduous (not!) research indicated that Zerachiel had a variant reference of Zachariel, which seemed suspect. At any rate, Zerachiel means 'God's command' and Zachariah means 'God remembers'.


End file.
